


Кэп

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Series: Тони и Кэп [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018





	Кэп

Ну, это был обычный день со своим обычным графиком. Встреча с инвесторами, Совет, три часа в мастерской (и, увы, ни минутой больше), тренировка, тоскливые взгляды в сторону кофемашины, посещение детского центра для малообеспеченных семей, работа с документами и, уже поздним вечером, благотворительный концерт.  
Как бы ни хотелось плюнуть на все и просто остаться с Роуди или не вылезать из мастерской, а еще лучше — хорошенько напиться и забыть хоть на пару часов обо всем, Тони был обязан посетить все запланированные встречи. И везде быть таким, каким хотели его видеть. Имидж Мстителей теперь целиком и полностью был на его совести, и, черт, кое-кто уже и так подгадил, что любой неблагоприятной прессы стало бы достаточно, чтобы то малое, чего успел добиться Тони после бункера в Сибири, полетело к чертям.  
Поэтому ровно в шестнадцать тридцать, слава Эйнштейну, хоть не в костюме, а во вполне демократичных джинсах и толстовке, он был в детском центре. Мелкие толпились, путались под ногами, шумели, задавали неудобные вопросы, честно радовались его ответам и норовили втихомолку открутить что-нибудь от браслета-перчатки на память. В общем, хорошие были ребята, и Тони, впервые за неделю, действительно был рад свалившейся на него обязаловке. Пока к нему не подошла девочка.  
Тони всегда немного опасался девочек. С пацанами найти общий язык было не в пример проще. Поэтому когда кроха с копной коротких блестящих кудряшек решительно двинулась к нему он немного запаниковал. И улыбки преподавателей центра вовсе не успокаивали, а, напротив, добавляли нервозности. Но деваться было некуда.  
— Привет! — он присел на корточки перед малявкой, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать разницу в росте.  
— Привет! — пропищало прелестное создание. — Это тебе!  
И протянуло Тони небольшую коробочку, которую до этого бережно прижимало к груди.  
Тони до сих пор старался ничего не брать из чужих рук, но малышка и все вокруг смотрели так внимательно, что дать слабину и признаться, что у Железного Человека есть такие странности, было никак нельзя. Поэтому Тони, пересилив себя, принял подарок.  
В коробке, на сене, сидела маленькая черепаха. Можно сказать — черепашонок. Хотя Тони никогда не задумывался о корреляции между размером черепах и их возрастом. Он недоуменно посмотрел на девочку, и та, отчаянно смущаясь, поспешила объяснить.  
— Это Кэп. Я подумала, пока Капитан Америка не дома, тебе должно быть очень грустно. А мой Кэп такой же любознательный, спокойный, смелый. И не кусается, так что тебе не будет больно. Поэтому я решила, что ему будет лучше у тебя.  
— Эээ...  
— Мэгги, — подсказал кто-то со стороны.  
— Да, спасибо. Послушай Мэгги, я не могу взять Кэпа к себе домой. Это ведь твой друг и... — он запнулся, заметив как синие глаза стремительно наполняются слезами.  
— Мама сказала, что мы не можем взять Кэпа с собой и надо оставить его в приюте. Но он там совсем никого не знает! И вдруг он достанется кому-то злому? Или его вообще никто не возьмет и... Я подумала что ты один. И он — один. И ты сможешь позаботиться о нем. Ведь ты — Железный Человеееек!  
Тони еще раз посмотрел в коробку. Внимательные, грустные глаза. Сочные зеленые, лимонно-желтые и черные полоски. И, неожиданно, ярко-красный мазок там, где должны быть уши. Кто-то, кому так же не нашлось места в семье. С теми, кого он считал своей семьей.  
— Та права. — Решительно произнес он, вставая и прижимая коробку к себе. — Железному Человеку никак нельзя без Капитана Америка. Спасибо, Мэгги! Думаю мы сможем договориться с Кэпом.  
И это на самом деле оказалось так.


End file.
